


The Eyes of an Emperor

by Tokinya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, slight obsession probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did crimson and gold become such a perfect combination? A short KiAka drabble in Kise's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of an Emperor

When did crimson and gold become such a perfect combination?

Akashi Seijuurou was stunning. He truly was, in Kise's eyes, even if no one else realised that blatant fact. Perhaps not everyone was blind to it; he had heard a few of the female students talk about him when they were in middle school, After all, Akashi had above average looks, perfect grades, a perfect background (if only they really knew), became a captain of a basketball team and the president of the student council. What was there not to love and admire? Perhaps the only thing that quietened his popularity was his somewhat distant personality that made him seem as though he was on a pedestal, a level higher than everyone else, a place where no one could reach.

A solitary king.

Even so, Kise was confident he could reach it and grasp it for himself. He wanted to, needed to. As a model, he had to look good and naturally, he was drawn to beauty. In his eyes, Akashi was beautiful. However, it hadn't always been this way. In the beginning, he hardly paid any close attention to the other, seeing him only as his captain and teammate and nothing more. It took a while for Kise to notice what a perfect shade of red Akashi's hair was and how his irises would match it. Those perceiving eyes which would glint ever so subtly under the artificial light and Kise found himself drawn to them like moths to flame.

As time went by, he watched as innocent fiery orbs transitioned into cold unyielding ones, holding a deadly stillness deep inside as though one could be sucked into the dark void and suffocated if they stayed too long. Eyes truly were the window to one’s soul and Akashi's were simply mesmerising to him, more so with the startling addition of piercing gold.  
He liked how crimson would occasionally turn into a shade of burgundy and gold would darken to a deeper orange when Akashi was angered, despite the strands of scarlet locks shadowing narrowed eyes, giving less of a view.

He liked how sometimes Akashi would seem as though he was lost in his own world, yet somehow managing to pay attention to his current surroundings so effortlessly. Kise would notice how red and gold would mellow slightly during such moments, reminding him of the Akashi before the change.

He hated that once they graduated and left for separate high schools, he would hardly have any chances of seeing his captain's irises which would never fail to entrance him, each encounter making his stomach feel like smouldering pits, ready to burst at any moment. It was an unhealthy obsession, that he knew perfectly well. But how could he ever stop when he knew such beauty would never look his way?

Kise wanted more. So much more.

He wanted to see those heterochromatic hues glisten like sparkling ruby and citrine, brimming with tears before they finally cascaded down his cheeks. He wanted to be there as the tears fell, ready to catch the crystalline drops and keep them as though they were precious jewels. He wanted to hold Akashi's face in his hands and finally be able to levelly gaze into sparkling gems as well as for Akashi to return the gaze into his own golden eyes so that he knew Akashi was seeing him, and only him.

He wanted to run his fingers through flaming red hair and whisper to the other that he had always been by his side, always watching. He wanted to feel the comforting warmth of Akashi in his arms like the heat from a fireplace during winter. But most of all, he selfishly wanted all of Akashi. Not just his beautiful eyes but his entirety.

Finally the time came and the moment the match had ended, Kise jumped right out of his seat and bolted to the locker area, ignoring the calls of his teammates from behind. Far too much had happened during the match with emotions running high on the court and he knew this was exactly what he was waiting for all this time.

Instead of the sight he had always envisioned to see, Kise was met with a figure too small than it should have been, seated on the ground in the corner of the locker room. A pair of lifeless orbs spared a quick glance at the unwanted guest, hues dulled to a distasteful shade that resembled dried blood and tarnished gold.

What happened to the inextinguishable fire that could ignite sparks from within him? Slowly approaching the other, he saw Akashi's lips move but Kise couldn't hear a thing. All he knew was that he was needed, whether Akashi liked it or not. Wrapping toned arms round the lifeless shell, Kise rested his head on Akashi's, relishing in the closeness he finally yearned for. Despite having so much to say, he only settled for a few words, whispered tenderly to the other. When he reluctantly pulled away from Akashi, Kise could see dulled hues return to their original shade, albeit with less of a shine to it. Dry lips pressed against Akashi's brow as Kise tightened his hold. Akashi was his. Only his.

Though far from the high pedestal where Akashi stood alone, Kise was closer to him than anyone else and that was all that mattered. He would reach Akashi in due time.  
Imperial red and royal yellow.

Those were names of shades of red and yellow and Kise found that it undoubtedly suited Akashi perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted this from my ffnet because I like AO3 now lmao. I can't believe the first thing I post here is a crosspost dammit.


End file.
